


Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two households, both alike in dignity/ (In fair Verona, where we lay our scene),/ From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,/<br/>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<br/>Crime bosses falling in love during a shootout might not be quite as tragically romantic, but it's enough for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Ramseo and Koviet

Geoff didn't mean to fall for him. Really, he didn't. But he couldn't say he regretted it. Adam was funny, intelligent, and pretty damn hot. 

He also happened to be the leader of Funhaus.

The enemy.

The gang trying to take over the Fake AH Crew’s territory. 

It definitely was not love at first sight. Geoff hated Adam's guts when he met him for the first time. Even before then, Funhaus had been tagging buildings with their hideous orange logo, robbing convenience stores far too close for Geoff’s comfort, stealing customers from the drug empire Geoff had built. The first time they had met was at a standoff, both trying to steal weapons from a much smaller gang. No one died, but Kovic shooting Ray in the leg did not help tensions.

The two crews became aggressive in their battle for supremacy. Funhaus, wanting to take over where the Fakes had ruled for years. Neither side was willing to budge.

Worry was Geoff’s constant emotion in varying degrees of intensity these days. Funhaus had gotten a new member, and she was good. The Fakes weren’t necessarily outnumbered, but of their main team, one left. Geoff couldn’t be mad at him, for wanting to taste the freedom of the road and move on to mercenary work, especially after the incident with Funhaus leaving a scar on his thigh. Since then they’d migrated up Jeremy, and he was good, but almost too eager to prove himself. A little reckless, a little too sacrificing. 

The day that Geoff’s entire life was turned on its head was a rainy Friday. The Fakes had been planning a heist at a jewelry store, less for funds and more for the show. Funhaus had been in the area and the Fakes needed to show them who owned it. The money was a good bonus, of course, not that they really needed it much. 

Jack was concerned about the rain, but Geoff told her not to worry. It wasn’t raining hard, after all, and Jack was an ace driver, as were Michael and Jeremy. They’d be fine. 

As it turned out, they were very much not fine. Funhaus had, apparently, had the same plan the Fakes did, and the police were notified far sooner than either crew had expected, and now it was an all-out firefight between two gangs and the police.

“We’re making a break for it!” Jeremy’s voice yelled over the comms. “I got Gavin!”

“Get him out of here!” Geoff ordered as he took cover behind the shell of a burned car. “Everyone else, status!”

“I’m outta grenades!” Michael shouted.

“Escape vehicle has been destroyed, looking for another one,” Jack reported. 

“There goes my murder break,” Ryan said with gunfire loud in the comm. 

Geoff sighed. “Start retreating,” he said. “We need to get Gavin to Caleb ASAP.”

“Aye-aye, captain,” Michael said with sarcasm coloring his tone. 

Geoff ducked low as bullets ricocheted off the car he was hiding behind. He heard the cops yelling something at him, but he only offered his last grenade in response. The explosion made the ground shake. 

He needed better cover so he could escape. His eyes scanned the area and he spotted a shadowed alley that he could probably hide in. He took a deep breath, gripped his gun tight, and bolted for it. 

Something sharp hit him in the spine and the ground came up to meet him alarmingly fast.

When the world came back from black, Geoff was still soaking wet, and his head was aching, and so was his back. He was slumped against a wall. He groaned.

“Don’t move.”

Geoff froze.

“What the hell were you thinking? You’re lucky you had body armor on. That bullet would have killed you.”

Slowly, Geoff lifted his face. “Kovic.”

Adam was standing just off to the side, holding Geoff’s gun. It was still raining, and there were still sirens. “I knew you Fakes were reckless, but Jesus, that was a stupid move.”

“What the fuck…”

“I was hiding over here and saw you make a run for it. The cops shot you in the back and you just crumpled. Good thing James distracted them enough that I could get you or you’d either be dead or locked up.”

Geoff frowned, and then flinched as he heard a loud popping sound. He frantically scrambled to get his comm out of his ear and swore. It was broken, probably from the fall and the rain. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered. 

Kovic peered out from the alley. “Looks like those cops are gonna be here a while,” he said. “So we’re pretty much stuck here.”

Geoff scoffed. “Fucking great.”

Kovic eyed Geoff. “Would you rather still be out in the street?”

Geoff narrowed his eyes. “Why haven’t you killed me yet?”

Adam shook his head.

“No, seriously, Kovic. If this was reversed I’m pretty sure I’d have left you for dead.” Geoff’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. You fucker. Don’t you fucking dare.”

“You’re worth a lot of money, Ramsey.”

“Don’t you underestimate my boys. They will tear you limb from limb.”

“I don’t doubt they’d try. They’ll have to find you first.”

Geoff snarled. “You bastard. I’d rather shoot myself than let myself be a hostage.” He tried to stand, but his head swam. 

Adam watched him coolly. “You’ve probably got a concussion. You’re pretty much harmless right now.”

Anger boiled in Geoff, but he held his tongue and started to plan.

Both of them froze when they heard police sirens getting closer. Adam cursed and startled Geoff by grabbing him and dragging him backwards into the alley. Geoff struggled against him and the ache in his body.

“Hold still,” Adam hissed. “They’ll catch us both.”

“Good!” Geoff replied, but his voice was low as well.

Adam dumped Geoff on the ground and crouched against the wall, gripping his weapon tightly. “Well, this blows,” he grumbled. 

“Why don’t you get your crew to help?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah, my comm broke,” Adam said. “Rain is not good for technology.”

“Fair enough.”

They sat silently for a while, watching the police cars rolling past. Geoff was wracking his brain for any way out of this but it was hard with the pain in his skull. He hoped it would subside soon so he could beat the shit out of Kovic. 

“This is gonna be fun,” Adam grumbled. “They’re gonna be out there for hours.”

“Just fucking shoot me,” Geoff said. “End my suffering now.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Adam replied with a roll of his eyes. “We’ll get you medical attention when we get out of this.”

“I’d rather see my own doctor,” Geoff said.

“You have a doctor?”

Geoff’s jaw clacked shut.

Adam sat down with a sigh. “I hate waiting.”

“Yeah,” Geoff agreed. “Especially for cops to leave. Last time this sort of thing happened I pissed in a bank vault.”

Adam let out a surprised laugh. “Really?”

“Always go to the bathroom before a heist. That’s the one piece of advice that I would pass on.”

“When did that happen?”

“Like, two months ago.”

Adam laughed. Geoff was surprised by his laugh. He always seemed so stoic, constantly annoyed. “I thought you guys were professionals!”

“Oh, we are, trust me. Even professionals have gotta pee, dude. Being a nationally wanted criminal doesn’t stop your bladder. Sometimes you just gotta roll with the punches.”

“Yeah, what else can you do? Especially when they are literal punches sometimes.” 

“Other times they’re your crew members showing up high to a heist.”

“Your boys do that too?”

“God, it’s the most annoying thing!”

Somehow, the two began sharing stories of past heists gone wrong, the dumb shenanigans that their respective crew members got into. It was… nice, having someone who dealt with the same shit Geoff did. He almost forgot that they were enemies, that he was basically being held hostage.

“He pickpocketed you, and that’s how Gavin ended up in your crew?”

Geoff nodded. “Yeah, the little shit’s a genius. I am impressed by Spoole, though, he didn’t strike me as that kind of guy.”

“No, it surprised all of us.” Adam looked curious. “How’d you get into all this?”

Geoff looked away. “ Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them,” he quoted. “It’s like all three at once for me. It’s kind of the family business.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Took down my old man’s gang after finding out they were involved in human trafficking. That shit is disgusting. I took my family’s money and moved out and started fresh.”

“Man, that sucks.” He sounded sympathetic.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s life, I guess.” Geoff shrugged. “What about you?”

“I sure wasn’t raised like this,” Adam said. “I don’t think you’d meet more conservative people than the ones I was raised by. It sucked. Guess it was a cliche story, turning to drugs and crime to get away from their shitty behavior. I faked my own death and built up a name and a crew out here.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Geoff said. “Hey, at least you don’t need to worry about them anymore, right?”

“That’s true.”

“See, it’s not all bad.”

Adam gave him a small smile.

They sat in silence for several seconds, the only sound that of rain around them, a slow drizzle now. 

“The cops are gone,” Adam noted.

Geoff tensed, going back on high alert and mentally cursing himself.

Slowly, Adam stood.

He looked down at the gun in his hands. Geoff’s gun. 

He unloaded it and kicked the ammo across the alley and dropped the empty gun in Geoff’s lap. “I’ll see you around, Geoff,” he said. 

Geoff stared at him as he walked away.

_ Well, shit _ , he thought.

Geoff could not stop thinking about him. It had been days since the incident, and he hadn’t breathed a word to the others about what happened, telling them he’d gotten hit and dragged himself to an alley to hide until he could escape. Jack narrowed her eyes at him, but didn’t question it. 

Why did Adam let him leave? He’d said his name before he left. Not Ramsey. Geoff. It surprised him. It was… personal. Adam’s voice repeated his name in his head, rebounding off his skull, driving him mad. 

He needed to do something about this before he went completely off the walls. So in the middle of the night, Geoff dressed down in a sweatshirt and jeans and a bandana around his face and stole out of the crew’s base. 

The tag was pretty damn visible, laid smack dab in the middle of Funhaus territory, but out of the way enough that it wouldn't garner much attention from the regular civilians. Geoff spent an hour scrubbing orange and green paint from his fingers afterwards. It had been a long time since he’d spray painted, but was satisfied with the job. 

Two days later, Geoff waited, in the same sweatshirt and jeans, just outside of the Kortz Center. It was late in the day, about an hour from closing. Geoff played a game on his phone as he leaned against the wall.

“Almost didn’t recognize you.”

Geoff didn’t look up. “Trying to keep a low profile and all,” he answered. “Didn’t think you’d actually show up.”

“Your code was not very easy to figure out,” Adam said. “You’re lucky that it was Spoole who found it.”

“I didn’t want it to be blatantly obvious.”

“Why’d you want to meet?”

Geoff tucked away his phone and looked up for the first time. His tongue was stuck in his throat for a second. Adam was dressed about as nicely as Geoff, but his shirt was quite tight fitting and the setting sun cast a golden light on him. Geoff swallowed before he found his voice. “I need to know why.”

“Why?”

“Why let me go? Let me live? I was pretty much helpless. Not completely, hell no, but unarmed. Why?”

Adam fidgeted. “I… I don’t know,” he confessed. “Maybe just… I made you out in my head to be a lot more savage than you are. You’ve got such a reputation, I figured you’d be just as terrifying as the Vagabond. But you’re not.”

Geoff frowned. “So… you just let me go?”

“Yeah… maybe it was a dumb move, but it didn’t feel right. Taking advantage of someone injured like that… I couldn’t do it. Not after we’d just sat and talked the way we did. It made you seem more, I dunno, human, I guess.”

Geoff nodded slowly. “Yeah. I understand. I thought you were going to be an arrogant cocky bastard. You’re a lot more down to earth than I expected. And… nice.”

There was that smile again. It changed Adam’s entire face. “Thanks… I think.”

“Take it as a compliment,” Geoff said.

The smile stayed on his face. “So why did you pick here to meet?”

“Neutral ground,” Geoff answered. “It’s also pretty nice this time of year.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess? I don’t know shit about gardening but even I can tell those are some nice flowers!” Geoff gestured to a well-tended plant for emphasis.

Adam laughed, and Geoff found a grin on his face in response. “I’ve only been here like twice, okay, and never even inside! I don’t know!”

“Well, now that we’re here, you need to see inside,” Geoff said firmly before he could think twice.

“If you insist,” Adam agreed easily enough.

Geoff didn’t think about how he was strolling casually through a museum with his enemy. He didn’t think about how they were both extremely high profile criminals. He didn’t think about how there was still a bruise on his spine from being shot by police. He didn’t think about the potential consequences when he and Adam found themselves holding hands. He didn’t think about what would certainly someday go wrong when he put Adam’s phone number in his phone and texted him later that day.

He definitely didn’t think about what the crew would think, when he met with Adam for coffee and a movie that weekend. And then dinner a few days later, and on, and on. He didn’t think about the questions he would be asked when he had Adam pinned to the wall, when Adam’s lips were so sinfully sweet and tenderly aggressive on his own, when Adam’s nails raked down his back and Geoff bit marks on his skin and they shouted each other’s names into Geoff’s penthouse, and later into Adam’s.

It was months before anyone suspected, or at least, anyone had the confidence to say something.

Of all people, it had to be Jack. 

Geoff was sitting in his office, writing rough plans for an upcoming heist and texting Adam, when there was a soft knock at the door. He set his phone face down and called, “Come in.”

“Geoff, can we talk?” Jack asked.

Geoff looked up. She looked uncertain. “Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… no? I don’t know. There’s a couple things I think we need to discuss.”

“Is it business related, or personal shit?”

“Little of each.”

“Fuck.”

She gave him a wry grin and took a seat. He spun his chair to face her and offered Jack a drink, which she declined. “Funhaus.”

Geoff stiffened ever so slightly. “What did they do now?”

“Nothing. They’re still there, and still being a bunch of assholes, but they haven’t done anything big.”

“Maybe they’re moving somewhere else,” Geoff suggested. It wasn’t a lie. Adam was intending to gain ground in another part of the city.

“Or they’re planning something big,” Jack said. “Ryan was worried about that, and Michael and I agree. They’re being so quiet. It’s unnerving.”

“What would you suggest we do? Smoke them out?”

“I don’t know.” She sat back. “Just thought I should warn you. We should be on guard. Maybe do another big job, intimidate them a little.”

“We can do that.” Geoff tapped the papers on his desk. “Working on something pretty cool now. Do we have it in the budget to get a tank?”

Jack laughed. “Steffie’s the one who watches the bank, ask her.”

“I’ll call her later.”

“There’s another thing I want to ask you about.”

Geoff turned back to her. “Yeah?”

“I’m not really… trying to be intrusive. But… have you been seeing someone?”

Geoff froze.

“Not that it’s really my business. But you can trust me, Geoff, we’re friends.”

“I… um…”

Jack had soft concern on her face that made Geoff choke up. “Please be careful. Okay? You know how this business can go better than anyone. How easily secrets can be found out. They could get hurt.”

Geoff nodded. “Yeah. I know. You don’t need to remind me. I’m being careful.”

“Good.” She stood and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll be helping Michael in the garage if you need me, okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Geoff groaned once she’d closed the door and picked up his phone.

A week later, Geoff found out that there was a shipment of stolen weapons and drugs being smuggled into the country, intended for a gang getting too ambitious. 

Funhaus learned of it, too, as Adam told him in a hushed voice as they sat side by side in Adam’s apartment playing video games.

“Of course, we both want it,” Adam said.

“Naturally.”

“Could we split it?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Cool. Might not be so easy getting them to agree, though.”

Geoff shrugged. “We play diplomat, right? All ‘no, they’re mine, fuck you-’”

“Gladly.”

“And then--” Geoff cut himself off to laugh and lean into Adam. “Shut up, I’m planning. And then we pretend to have a whole stalemate because we don’t want to risk anyone dying and then we split up the goods and move the fuck on.”

“Sounds good to me. Now go get the flag, stop fucking around over there!”

Geoff was a great actor. Adam was too. They played the parts of outrage at their heists coinciding well. 

“Stealth,” Geoff reminded his crew. “We need to get around Funhaus and around the guards. Jeremy, can you cover?”

“I’m in position,” Jeremy reported. 

“Michael, Gavin, bombs?”

“Team Nice Dynamite is ready to blow.”

“The bombs,” Michael clarified. “The blowing in general comes after.”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Ryan, Jack, let’s go.”

The gents crept forward between shipping crates. They split up with nods to each other. 

“I’m nearing the cargo,” Ryan reported minutes later. “Seven- no, eight guards.”

“Coming behind you,” Jack replied. 

Geoff slit the throat of a patrolling guard and shoved the body into the shadows. “Blow it,” he hissed into the comm.

Seconds later, the ship rocked with a loud explosion.

Geoff felt a hand slip over his face and he panicked for a second as he was pulled back into a niche in the shipping containers. He struggled for a second, and then froze as several guards ran past toward the explosion. 

“They almost got you,” Adam whispered. He let go of Geoff.

“You asshole,” Geoff said. He made sure his comm was off before grabbing Adam’s shirt and tugging him in for a fervent kiss. “Ryan will be breaching the container soon.”

“James and Bruce will meet up with them in a few seconds, then,” Adam replied. “Let’s hope they don’t kill each other before we get there.”

Geoff gave a soft, tense laugh. “Yeah, that would be bad.”

“Geoff, I’m getting in,” Ryan’s voice came over the comm. “Where are you?”

Geoff held up a finger to Adam and replied to Ryan, “On my way. Had to hide from the guards for a second there.” He flicked it off again. 

“I’ll go around the other way,” Adam said. “Stay safe.”

“You too.”

Adam ducked down to cup Geoff’s face tenderly for a moment and press a soft kiss to his lips before he slipped off again. 

Moving quickly, Geoff made his way through the maze of shipping containers, the layout memorized. He kept a tight grip on his weapon, aiming it down every turn before moving on. 

When he got there, Jack and James were holding guns at each other. Ryan had stopped and was holding his own weapon at him, too.

Geoff held up his own gun as he approached. “Funhaus,” he snarled. “Where are the rest?”

“Around,” James replied. 

Geoff tapped his comm. “Report,” he ordered.

“I’m clear up here,” Jeremy said. “No sign of cops yet.”

“We’re confusing the guards,” Gavin’s voice said. There was a sound of a struggle, and then then a grunt and a distant splash. “Minus one.”

“Good job, Gavvy!” Michael chimed in.

Geoff’s attention was drawn back to James when Bruce showed up and his barrel aimed at Ryan. 

_ Adam, where are you? _ Geoff thought desperately. Jack was eyeing Geoff now.

He felt weak with relief when Adam came around a corner, but kept a steady hand. He straightened his shoulders. “Kovic.”

“Ramsey.”

“This is… awkward, isn’t it?”

Adam scoffed. “Just a little.”

“Geoff,” Ryan said. 

“Hold,” Geoff ordered.

Jack gave him a confused look. Ryan didn’t move, his weapon trained on Adam. Geoff stared Adam down.

“Stand down,” Adam said.

“But-”

“Stand down. We don’t need some idiotic shootout,” Adam said. 

“Geoff,” Jack spoke this time. 

“No, he’s right,” Geoff said, speaking slowly, as if mulling the idea. “It would be stupid, and we’d all die, and that would suck.”

“So what do we do?” Bruce hissed to Adam.

Adam sighed. “We talk about it like responsible adults and no one gets killed.”

“And, what, we all just walk away holding hands and singing kumbaya?” Ryan snapped. “Fuck that.”

“Lower your weapon,” Geoff barked. “Get that fucking container open.”

Ryan glared at Geoff for a second before turning back around and working on the door. Bruce, James, and Jack all lowered their weapons. 

“We were here first,” Geoff pointed out.

“Did you call dibs?” James asked.

“Dibs,” Geoff said sarcastically. Adam’s mouth twitched, hiding a smile. 

“It would be only fair to split it halfway,” Adam suggested.

“We’re doing most of the work,” Jack said.

“By opening the container? We took out half the guards,” James said.

“Shut the fuck up,” Geoff said. “Kovic. Perhaps we can discuss it without interruption?”

“Privately?”

“We’re both armed, neither of us is keen to fight to the death over a couple of guns. Yes.”

“What are you doing?” Jack muttered.

“Trust me,” Geoff whispered.

Adam looked contemplative.

“You can’t be seriously considering it,” James said.

Adam shrugged. “Two minutes.”

Geoff nodded. Their respective crew members looked flabbergasted. “Don’t shoot at anything but a guard, and if we aren’t back in two minutes, you can come look for us,” Geoff said.

Moving to look as cautious as possible, the two leaders headed back into the labyrinth of shipping containers. They waited until they were out of earshot of their crewmates before both covered their mouths to hide their laughter. “Good acting!” Adam commented.

“Not bad yourself,” Geoff said with a wide grin. “You almost blew it.”

“You’re gonna blow something, Geoff.”

“In two minutes?”

Geoff’s grin grew dangerous as he slipped his thumbs into Adam’s waistband.

“Babe, as much as I love getting blown by you, we should stay a little professional.”

Geoff pouted, but let his hands slip up to rest on his waist. “All right, fine.”

“Hey, we can celebrate later, okay?” Adam rubbed small circles into Geoff’s back. “Go out, get some drinks, try out that thing we got the other day.”

Geoff grinned at him and laughed quietly. “I am absolutely down for that.”

Maybe Geoff didn’t need to get quite as handsy as he did as they stood there “talking” for another minute, but he did love seeing Adam getting flustered. Both were grateful for the masks that covered their now kiss swollen lips as they headed back to meet their crews.

The standoff was just as awkward as before, but no one was dead or injured, which was good.

“Halfsies,” Geoff declared as they came back.

“We’re gonna split it as evenly as we can and go our separate ways,” Adam elaborated.

No one else seemed completely satisfied, but then Ryan gave a small exclamation of triumph as jumped to his feet as the door opened. “Oh, my god, are those rocket launchers?”

“Dibs!” Bruce called.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Geoff said. He lifted a hand to his comm. “Michael, Gavin, how are you doing?”

“I think most of the guards are dead,” Gavin said. 

“Doolz, can you bring the truck?”

“Yes, sir,” Jeremy replied. 

Adam was ordering his own driver to pull up, and warned him not to open fire on the Fakes outside. Geoff restated Adam’s command to his own men. 

Adam and Geoff split the weapons and drugs as evenly as they could between the two crews, staying professional, or as professional as two mob bosses could be. Getting the weapons to the right trucks was a feat in and of itself, but somehow they managed without a single gun being fired. 

Geoff waved to Jeremy, who was giving Funhaus’s driver Lawrence the stink eye. “Doolz, go on ahead. They won’t follow you,” he told him. “You’ll get two minutes ahead of them.”

“I’m trusting you,” Jeremy said. They stood on the ship and watched as Jeremy pulled away, back to the city. 

“Don’t expect this again,” Geoff said to Adam.

“I’m not,” Adam said. 

“Nice Dynamite, how are we on guards?”

“Think we got ‘em all,” Michael said. “We’re going now. See you at base.”

“Don’t let him drive.”

“Aw, Geoff!”

“I won’t.”

“Michael!”

Geoff rolled his eyes. He turned to say something to Adam.

A gunshot rang out.

The world moved in slow motion as Adam stiffened. His eyes went wide. And then he tumbled over the side of the boat into the sea.

Geoff didn’t notice anything else. The two crews shouting in alarm and distress, pulling out weapons, searching for who fired. His name tore from Geoff’s throat and he threw himself overboard after him.

The water met him with a shock. It was cold, but not biting. The salt stung his eyes as he squinted into the darkness.

He searched wildly for seconds until he spotted a dark shape a little under the surface nearby. Geoff pushed upwards and gasped for air before plunging under again to swim towards it.

Adam was limp, his arms feebly struggling to pull himself up to the surface. His eyes were glassy and bubbles leaked from his nose. The water around his shoulder was warm and dark. Geoff looped his arms around him and struggled to the surface. Adam hardly reacted to the air at all. 

To shore, Geoff’s mind told him. Adam was bleeding, and Geoff knew that there were sometimes sharks around here. It wasn’t likely, but it worried him nonetheless. He kept a tight grip on Adam, trying to keep them both above the water, and began to swim towards the shore. 

It was minutes of effort, and Geoff’s limbs were stiff and cold and sore and his eyes and his mouth burned from the salt. Adam was dead weight, but not dead.

Finally Geoff was dragging Adam out of the waves and on to the sand. “Adam, Adam, please be okay, fuck, please,” he choked out, pressing two fingers to his lover’s neck. He panicked for a moment before sobbing in relief. 

Geoff was infinitely grateful for learning CPR, even if the method he knew was somewhat outdated now. It worked, as he pressed down on Adam’s chest, counting the compressions. Water gurgled up from Adam’s throat and Geoff helped him turn on his side to cough it out. 

“Adam, oh god,” Geoff murmured, clutching him close. 

“I… I got shot,” Adam mumbled, his voice hoarse. 

“Lay down,” Geoff instructed gently. He struggled out of his wet shirt and rung it out as best he could. “This’ll have to do for now,” he muttered, folding it into a pad and pressing it down on Adam’s shoulder.

“Don’t let me die, Geoff,” Adam said.

“You’re not gonna die,” Geoff said. “Don’t even say that. You keep your eyes open, fucker, don’t you dare fucking try to sleep.”

“Are you crying?”

Geoff lifted one hand to his face. “S-salt in my eyes.”

Adam managed a smile. 

Geoff didn’t know how much time had passed, it could have been seconds or hours, but he heard a shout. He fumbled for his gun with one hand, only to curse when he realized it was probably at the bottom of the ocean by now. He grabbed his knife instead and looked up to face whoever was running towards him.

“Geoff!”

“Michael? Gavin?” He put his knife back.

The pair came to a stop a short distance away. “Geoff, what the fuck?”

“Don’t you ‘what the fuck’ me, get Caleb on the phone! Call a goddamn ambulance! He’s been fucking shot!”

Gavin was quickly dialing Caleb. Michael was still staring in shock. “Geoff, what were you thinking?” 

Geoff didn’t answer, holding Adam’s eyes. 

“There were a few guards left. We said we thought we got them all, not that we did. Why did you just jump in after him? What the hell?”

“Michael, please,” Geoff said. “I don’t want to answer questions right now.”

“Caleb will be here soon,” Gavin reported, stuffing his phone in his pocket. 

“Good,” Geoff said. “Just hold on, Adam.”

“Thank you,” Adam murmured. 

“Don’t thank me, it sounds like you’re about to say goodbye,” Geoff said quietly. “And I’m not saying goodbye.”

“It’s just a bullet wound. Had worse, right?”

“Most people don’t take a bullet and then a dive face first into the fucking ocean.” 

“Geoff,” Michael said. “What the hell is going on?”

“Not now, Michael! I’ll… I’ll explain everything when I know Adam’s not gonna die, okay?”

Michael scowled. Gavin set a hand on his arm, but his expression was blank. 

“Just… tell Ryan and Jack that I’m okay. Tell them that Adam’s alive, we’ll take him to the hospital.”

Gavin’s voice was calm as he relayed the information through the comms. Geoff didn’t look up at them. 

Geoff adamantly refused to leave Adam’s side. It was all a little blurry in Geoff’s memory, Caleb arriving and trying to get Adam in the ambulance, Geoff snatching a pistol off of Michael and threatening if he tried to get him to leave Adam. The other paramedics were not keen to have anyone else get shot, and let him sit with Adam in the back as they hooked up monitors and someone else took over with something else to cover the bullet wound. Geoff switched his attention to holding Adam’s hand. At some point someone put a shock blanket on Geoff. He didn’t notice until they’d reached the hospital. 

Caleb had a hell of a time keeping Geoff away from the emergency room. Only the risk of him distracting the doctors and upsetting Adam kept him pacing the emergency room. Caleb brought him a sweatshirt and checked his vitals, making sure he was alright too, despite Geoff’s insistence that he was fine. 

It wasn’t much longer before criminals were piling into the hospital. The doctors averted their eyes. At least they had the decency to leave their weapons and masks, besides Ryan, of course.

“Ramsey!”

Geoff turned to see James storming up to him, Ryan hot on his heels. Both of them froze at the look on Geoff’s face.

“He’s getting stitched up,” Geoff said. “He’s lost a lot of blood and still has water in his lungs, or something like that.”

Joel looked uncertainly at Geoff. “You… you saved him. You saved Adam.”

“Why?” Michael asked.

Geoff gave an almost delirious laugh and sat down in a chair. “Oh, man, I was wrong.”

“What are you talking about?” Ryan demanded.

Geoff shook his head. 

Jack sat beside Geoff. “What’s going on, Geoff? Why did you jump after him like that?”

“Did you just forget that he’s our enemy?” Michael asked. Bruce gave him a dirty look and Michael flipped him off in response.

“Two households, both alike in dignity,” Geoff mumbled.

“What?”

“That’s Shakespeare,” Ryan said. He proceeded to recite, “‘In fair Verona where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new muti-’”

“Shut up, stop being a nerd,” Michael said. 

Elyse’s eyes widened. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

James gave her a confused look.

“That’s  _ Romeo and Juliet _ ,” she clarified.

Silence fell on the room.

Caleb looked uncomfortable coming back out from Adam’s room. “Geoff? Adam’s awake now, he’s asking for you.”

Geoff jumped to his feet, nearly stumbling, and ignored the others as he hurried after Caleb. 

“Adam,” Geoff said as he grabbed his hand.

“I hate hospitals,” Adam said. 

Geoff laughed, the sound a bit hysterical. “Are you okay?”

“As good as a guy can be after getting shot.”

“He’ll be able to leave in a few days,” Caleb said, reading off the report. “He’ll have to take it easy for a while, though. Couple of weeks at least.”

“Thank you,” Geoff said to Caleb. “You’re a livesaver. You get a raise.”

Caleb gave a smile.

“Geoff,” Adam said, getting his attention again. “Did you tell them?”

“Not exactly,” Geoff said. “Everything’s kind of weird right now, I don’t know, man. I just quoted Romeo and Juliet at them”

Adam’s laugh was a bit weak, but the fact that he could laugh at all made Geoff smile. “You’re such a nerd. I didn’t know you knew Shakespeare.”

“I don’t, I read it in like ninth grade and had to memorize the first sonnet and it’s still in my head.”

“That sounds more like you.” Adam’s smile faded a little. “We’re gonna have to tell them, you know.”

“Yeah,” Geoff said. “They’re not gonna be happy.”

“At least no one’s dead,” Adam said. “And I guess now our whole rivalry can be over.”

“Not sure if they’ll all agree to being one crew.”

“Probably not. But we can figure out an alliance, right?”

Geoff pressed a kiss to Adam’s hand. “That’ll be fine with me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am in rarepair hell


End file.
